Memories of a Vocaloid
by YuriFan300
Summary: Luka and Miku have been dating for a year now. However, when Miku malfunctions, causing her memories to wipe out, Luka has to find a way to regain her memories. Inspired by MoonlightRush's "Fail to Remember You."
1. Karaoke Party!

**Memories of a Vocaloid**

**Pairing: Luka x Miku**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! This is my first Vocaloid fanfic. Yeah, recently I was reading MoonlightRush's "Fail to Remember You" and decided to write a story similar to this. So, I hope you enjoy this story!**

Miku Hatsune wakes up one morning at Luka's apartment, hearing some wonderful sizzling from the kitchen. She gets up, stretches out her arms and walks over to where her lover, Luka Megurine, is.

"Morning," Miku says, still a little sleepy.

"Oh, morning, Miku," Luka says as she finishes off the bacon. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yes, I did! Thanks for asking!" Miku says, cheerfully. She trots over to the stove. "Oh, we're having some eggs and bacon? That's awesome!"

"Mm-hmm. Say, can you set up the table for me, please? Breakfast is almost ready."

"Okay!"

Miku gladly sets everything up on the table while Luka serves up breakfast. By the time they both sit down, Miku frowns as she rubs her chin.

"Hmm." she mumbles.

"What's wrong?" Luka asks.

"Well, they do look good," Miku replies. "But do you know what could go better?" She snatches out a vegetable. "Leeks of course!"

Luka sweat drops. "Um, are you sure you want a leek with your egg?"

"Why not?" Miku says. "I can just shred some pieces of it onto the eggs to make them more flavorful. Just watch." She grabs a cheese shredder from the drawer and shreds bits of the leek onto the eggs.

"Wow! I'm impressed," Luka says. "I didn't know you could do that."

Miku giggles. "You're not the only one who can make some food so delicious!"

"Here, let me try that." Luka says, putting out her hand.

"Certainly!" Miku happily hands her the leek and the cheese shredder.

Luka shreds a bit onto the eggs and takes a bite of it. Her eyes widen in amazement. "Oh, my! It really _does _add flavor to it!"

"Aren't I a genius?" Miku says, smiling.

Luka blushes at this and slightly turns away. "D-don't push it."

Miku just giggles again and begins eating. After about 15 minutes, they finish up and Luka is about to clean off the dishes when the phone rings. Miku answers it right away.

"Hello?" Miku says.

_"Hey, it's Rin! I was wondering if you and Luka would want to join us on our karaoke night."_

"Yes! That's a great idea! Hold on, I'll ask Luka-chan." The pig-tailed girl puts her hand on the phone as she turns to her lover. "Hey, Rin's is inviting us to have karaoke night. Do you want to come?"

Luka nods. "Sure. Sounds good to me."

"Okay." She lets go of the speaker. "Luka-chan says yes."

_"Good. We'll see you there,"_ Rin says.

Miku giggles as she hangs up the phone and trots over to her lover. "Yay! We're going to do karaoke!"

Luka just nods as she finishes the last of the dishes and walks Miku over to the couch. Both of them sit next to each other as Miku is still excited about their special night. It has been a while since both she and Luka had spent time with their friends on a night like this. In fact, last time they hung out, Meiko was the one who chose where to go and that's to a crazy party at a bar. The one who's with her was Haku, who just simply joined in the fun while the rest of the gang was very uncomfortable. They weren't into the drinking part, let alone having to dance with a bunch of other drunkies at this crazy party. Mostly, Luka was the one who couldn't stand this and had to leave early. Miku soon followed, feeling that she didn't need this either and . . . didn't want to be alone without her.

Now, Rin has a chance to choose this time and karaoke wasn't such a bad idea. If only if they could think of a song one of them could sing . . .

"Or . . . why not pick a song for both of us to sing!?" Miku pipes in, interrupting Luka's thoughts.

Luka blushes. "W-why would you want to do that?"

"We're together remember?" Miku says. "So, we have to find a perfect song that kind of suits the both of us."

Luka rubs her chin for a moment, feeling that her girlfriend might have a point. "You're right. Hmm . . ." Such songs could be for both of them to sing, like a duet for "World is Mine" or "Love is War", but those songs were already Miku's songs anyway. She used to sing them during her live concert as those two were her greatest singles.

Now for Luka, there is only one of the best songs for both her and Miku to sing together and she knows exactly what song to sing.

"Luka-chan?" Miku asks, looking over at her lover with a concerned expression. "Is something the matter?"

"No, I'm fine," the pink haired woman says. She turns to the young Vocaloid and smiles. "I just came up with a song that both of us could sing and you might have sung this a while ago with me at the studio that one time."

Miku nods in understanding and clasps her hands together. "Oh, yes! I know exactly what you're talking about!"

"Excellent. Then it's settled."

* * *

><p>When the night came, Luka and Miku walk into the karaoke room where Rin, Len, Kaito and Meiko were in. Rin and Len were just taking their turn while Meiko and Kaito were just sitting there, watching.<p>

"Hey, there!" Miku greets. "Did you guys take your turn yet?"

'Yep," Meiko replies. "At least, I went. Kaito was such a coward of going up there."

"Was not!" Kaito argues.

"Mm-hmm," Meiko says, waving her finger at him. "You didn't want to sing because you didn't come up with a good song to sing, did you?"

"Well . . . I-I, um . . ."

Miku giggles as she pats him on the head. "There, there. I'm sure the time will come."

"Thanks . . . " the blue haired man mutters as he slumps down on the couch.

Luka and Miku sit next to each other as they listen to the twins do their song, which sounds very beautiful to Miku.

_In a corner of this room where I kissed a purple butterfly on my right shoulder, _

_I learn the emotion of grief, as the piano emits an echoing tune of dissonance._

_I'm having a nightmare, so please wake me up quickly. _

_Everything begins from something minuscule, doesn't it? _

_If I were asked where I'd like to go, I won't know the answer, _

_for I am lost and missing because I am being allured by the beautiful night._

_Long eyelashes, crescent eye lines, and shining lips._

_In a corner of this room where I kissed a purple butterfly on my right shoulder, _

_I learn the emotion of grief, as the piano emits an echoing tune of dissonance._

_My hair, soaked in the rain, is so unusually cold, _

_so I spew out my loneliness in the bathroom, and wait while trembling. _

_If I catch up to you, you just escape. Won't you give me back something more? _

_I am serious! So if you laugh, you're in for it. Understood?_

_Red nails, cheap rings, and piercings that increase in number whenever I get hurt._

_Please hold my distorted body close to you. Only you will fill it up. _

_Isn't that right? See, you understand it, too! You've already crossed the boundary. _

_I have so much regret that I could die, but I also conjure up just as much pleasure. _

_Please stop me as I'm going out of control, and give me peace and comfort._

_What has begun to dissolve into my wound? Is it love, or...? Ah..._

_I have so much regret that I could die, but I also conjure up just as much pleasure. _

_Please stop me as I'm going out of control, and give me peace and comfort. _

_Please hold my distorted body close to you. Only you will fill it up. _

_Isn't that right? See, you understand it, too! You've already crossed the boundary._

_In a corner of this room where I kissed a purple butterfly on my right shoulder, _

_I learn the emotion of grief, as the piano emits an echoing tune of dissonance._

_There is a purple butterfly on my right shoulder. _

_I learn the emotion of grief._

_Dissonance._

When the song is finished, everyone applauds for their great performance.

"That was outstanding!" Miku squeals. "You two sound great together!"

"Thank you," Rin says.

"We've tried our best," Len says. "But thanks for the complement."

"You're welcome!" Miku turns to Luka. "Well, it looks like we're up."

Rin tilts her head in confusion. "Eh? You two are gonna sing, too?"

"Yes," Luka replies. "And we know the perfect song for the two of us to sing. I thought of it myself."

"Really?" Len asks.

"You'll see," Miku says with a wink.

The couple goes up to the microphone, browse through the music box until they found the song they were looking for. Taking a few deep breaths, they begin their song.

_A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart; _

_without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion. _

_My butterfly flapped about aimlessly, _

_leaving behind some powder on your hand._

_Pulling apart our intertwined fingers, _

_moving from our lips to our tongues, _

_what we're doing do might be unforgivable, _

_and that's precisely why we're so fired up._

_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit. _

_Please make me believe that this is not a sin. _

_I want you to kiss me and repaint my body. _

_I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm._

_It might be necessary for you to tied me up; _

_if you love me, then show me some fidelity. _

_I can't help but like "weird" things, _

_so let's just go as far as we can go._

_With a heart that has gone astray, _

_we will melt so easily, _

_that there's no free time for us _

_even to feel each other's tenderness._

_What has been repeating is not our dream, _

_but the unmistakably realistic "we." _

_I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back, _

_but that's fine, for you're my one and only love._

_As dawn breaks, I become uneasy, _

_and end up crying in tears. _

_You whispered "It's okay" to me, _

_but were you also crying?_

_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit. _

_Please make me believe that this is not a sin. _

_I want you to kiss me and repaint my body. _

_I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm._

_Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets, _

_that even if we separate, we will reunite again. _

_Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back. _

_That's fine, for you're my one and only love._

Their friends gape at their beautiful performance. They had never heard such song this great in a long time since Miku's last concert. In fact, they don't even know when the last time they had heard Luka and Miku sing together like this. The one they sang was just as outstanding as Rin and Len's song. Luka and Miku take a bow as everyone applauds for them.

Rin runs up to her friend and hugs her. "You two were amazing! I can't believe you two would use that song. It totally fits you two perfectly!"

Miku giggles as she pulls away. "Hehe! You think so?"

Luka blushes as she slightly turns away. "Isn't it obvious? This song was supposed to, um, r-represent our feelings for each other."

Miku turns to her lover as she brightens, having some stars in her eyes. "Oh, Luka-chan! You were thinking about us this whole time!? That's so nice of you!" She gives the older girl a tight hug, but gets smacked in the head before getting closer to her.

"Y-yeah, well . . . you can thank me later," the pink haired young woman says as she walks away.

Rin walks over and whispers in Len's ear. "They look so cute together."

"I know, right?" Len says. "Though I wish it were me that's with her instead."

_SMACK!_

"OW!" Len cries as he puts his hand on his head where it was hit. "Why did you do that!?"

"You know that they are already a couple," Rin says. "And you and I are, too. Just because Miku just happened to reject you that one time."

Len blushes as he laughs nervously. "Right. I forgot." He remembered that day just after Miku was doing some filming for her album, Len had tried asking Miku out. Then, when she suddenly turn him down, she honestly told him that there was someone else that she liked and she apologized for the inconvenience. Len assumed that it was Kaito, but later found out that Meiko was dating him for a long time.

Then, when he found out by his twin sister that Miku was in love with Luka this whole time, he nearly fainted from the shocking news. But he soon accepted their relationship along with Rin, Meiko and Kaito. Soon, Len and Rin are possibly dating for the time being, though, they weren't really sure if it's really proper for two siblings to be dating.

After getting thing settled, they leave the karaoke room and walk outside where it's dark outside with the moon shining brightly in the night sky. Everyone says good-bye to one another and everyone goes their separate ways. While Luka and Miku were on their way to Luka's apartment, Miku slowly links arms with the pink haired woman, but is hesitant to do so.

Luka looks down at the young Vocaloid and accepts Miku's offer by letting her fully link arms against her. Miku smiles as she rests her head on Luka's arm.

"You know," she says, softly. "This night has been the best night I've ever had in a long time."

"I'm glad," Luka says.

As the two continue walking, Miku stops, turns Luka around to face her and entwines her fingers with hers.

"I love you, Luka-chan," she whispers. "Let's be together forever."

Luka nods as she smiles at her. "Yes. That's a promise."

Then, the two lean in and share a passionate, heartwarming kiss. Nothing could ruin this moment as long as they were together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that's the first chapter for you guys. Oh, and it was sort of difficult to find some songs that Rin and Len sing since I'm not into their music that much as Luka and Miku's. So, that one song that they both sing, I literally had to look it up on YouTube and found the song right there. As for Luka and Miku's, I think you all could guess what that song is, right? (giggles)**

**Well, I'll see if any of you could guess what song Luka and Miku sang. As for Rin and Len's . . . well . . . I'll just put it here, so that you'll know. **

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review. ;)**

**P.S: I do not own Rin and Len's song "Purple Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder"**


	2. Let's Play!

**Chapter 2**

**Let's Play!**

"Cut!" the director calls from his megaphone.

Miku stops at her final pose in front of the camera at the stage.

"That was excellent, Miku-chan!" he says, standing up from his chair. "You've improved a lot since last week!"

The 16-year-old Vocloid bows. "Thank you very much!" She turns and winks at Luka, who is watching from backstage.

Luka blushes at this, but just gives her a thumbs up. _Wow! _she thinks to herself. _She really is determined to make her upcoming concert a hit. Not only that, she also doesn't want to let her fans down. This is very important to her and I know she's gonna do well when that time comes._

The director approaches Miku with a smile. "Nicely done. If you keep this up, you'll get this concert down in no time. We're all counting on you, Miku-chan. This concert, coming in 2 weeks, will be the most awesome concert you've ever been to. And you will also be singing your two best singles."

"Awesome!" Miku cheers. "I'll be ready!"

"Excellent," the director says. "We wish you good luck at your concert in 2 weeks."

"Thank you!" The teal haired girl bows again and director walks away with a smile to talk with his crew.

Miku turns and trots over to Luka with a huge smile on her face.

"Luka-chan! Can you believe it!?" she squeals. "I'm gonna be singing at the best concert in the world!"

"Congratulations," Luka says. "No other young singer was able to do that."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. But you, Miku, are the first young Vocaloid to ever be singing at a concert this great. I have high hopes for you." Luka blushes after she says it as she turns away.

Miku squeals in excitement again. "OHHHH, THANK YOU, LUKA-CHAAAAAANN!" She tackle hugs the pink haired woman.

"AAAAAHHH! M-Miku!" Luka cries as she pushes the teal haired girl away. "G-get off me right now!"

"Hehe! I don't want to!"

"W-what if someone sees us?"

"Don't worry, Luka-chan! I love being like this!"

"That's not the point!"

Though Luka hates to admit it, but she actually enjoys that snuggle with Miku on top of her. Still blushing, she stands up and hugs Miku.

"Luka-chan?" Miku is confused.

"Let's . . . have some fun together during our break," The pink haired woman suggests.

"Okay!" Miku says. "How about a stroll to the park?"

"Sounds good to me. Let's go."

"Yay!"

The couple leave the building and walk together hand in hand to the local park that is just about 5 blocks from where they were. Miku happily trots ahead of Luka as she laughs.

"Come on, Luka-chan!" Miku beckons.

Luka laughs as she continues to catch up to her. "I'm coming. I'm coming. Slow down a bit."

"I can't! I'm spending time with my lovely Luka-chan! That's what's so fun about it!"

This makes the pink haired woman blush again, but turns away to hide it. As Miku continues to trot across the park, Luka stares at the teal haired girl with a small smile on her face. _She's so cheerful today, _she thinks to herself. _I bet it's because she's really confident on that concert she's going to in a couple of weeks. Well, I'm confident that she'll succeed as well. Because I love her and I want to support her as best I can._

"Luka-chan!" Miku calls. "Look, flowers!"

The pink haired woman runs over to where Miku is pointing at. She is standing in front of a bunch of white and yellow flowers that were swaying from the wind.

"Those are lovely," Luka says.

Miku kneels down, picks one of them up and takes a whiff. "And they smell lovely, too! Just like you, Luka-chan!"

The pink haired woman blushes again. "W-what do you mean?"

"Remember that perfume you had on one time? It was during one of our dates, actually." Then, the teal haired girl eyes the pink with a smirk. "Did you wear that just for me?"

"Uh, I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" Luka quickly says, averting her eyes back and forth.

"Aha!" Miku says, pointing her finger at her girlfriend. "So, you really did wear it for me! I thought the perfume was the reason you smelled really nice."

"I-it was just a one time thing," Luka tries to explain. "It's not like it's for anything special or something."

Miku smiles and wraps her arms around her lover. "I'm happy, Luka-chan. You've done so much for me as I did for you. I'm glad we're a couple."

Luka returns the hug as she strokes her hair. "I'm glad, too."

Miku lets go and turns back to the flowers. "Hey, I know what we can do with them!" She quickly goes down on her knees, picks up a bunch of flowers and makes a flower crown. She then stands up and gently sets it on Luka's head. "There. Now you look even more lovely than ever!"

The pink haired woman slowly raises her hand to touch the flowers as she looks back at the teal haired girl. "Miku . . . are you sure this is alright?"

Miku nods. "Mm-hmm! I thought maybe we could have a little fun making each other flower crowns since we're here."

Luka blushes again. "Oh . . . okay."

"Luka-chan, why don't you make one for me?"

"A-alright." Luka kneels down and picks up a bunch of flowers as well. She carefully makes the flower crown, but in a different style. She is actually making a tiara made out of flowers. Once she's finished, she gently sets it on Miku's head with a blush on her face. "There. All finished."

Miku takes it off her head and examines it with a smile on her face. "Oh! You made me a tiara! I didn't know you had the ability to make those!"

"W-well, I wouldn't call it my ability," Luka says. "It's more like . . . um, a talent."

Miku giggles. "Talent or not, you're pretty good. Thank you, Luka-chan!"

Luka slowly smiles at the petite girl and embraces her once more. She is glad that Miku liked the gift and is sure that she'll treasure it for as long as she lives.

"Well, well, well," a voice says. "What a lovely couple."

Miku and Luka turn to notice a girl with long blonde hair with black and yellow clothing and long black boots. She smiles at the two as she approaches them.

"Who are you?" Luka asks as she pulls Miku closer to her.

"Oh," the blonde says as she flips her hair. "My name is Lily. I'm new in town and here to sing."


End file.
